Changing of the Seasons
by Widoh
Summary: As the time they have together draws to a close, they find themselves looking back to the precious moments they shared. Oneshots with multiple pairings
1. Winter

What is victory? And how does one win, exactly?

The riaajus of this world would be confused at this question. "Isn't winnning, just y'know,winning? Beating someone?"

Winning is defined by success,obviously, so the amount of winning should be defined by the amount of success.

However,each one of us is locked into the presumption that "success" is a flat value that must be compared without any other factors being taken into account.

Such notions are obviously false.

For example, isn't it much more impressive when someone wins something that they put very little effort into?

The stereotypical cool-guy who completes every goal without even trying in a day is much more impressive then a corporate slave who toiled away for a week.

Of course, cool-guys are just idealizations of narcissitic riaajus that like to look down on other people.

Tch. They should go die, the inferior scumbags.

Anyways, a common mistake is that you forget the effort side of the equation.

People too often look to achieve as much as they can without considering the amount of effort they are forced to expend in the process.

Minimization of effort is overlooked and forgotten, but it is an easy way to increase success. Short-term victories often depend on effort, and often decrease general comparitive success in the long-term.

Trust me, I'm an expert in this field.

So why was I trying to win against Yukinoshinita?

* * *

Hikagaya Hachiman wasn't having a great day.

Vita-Chan had kept him up all night, and the three cans of MAX cofee he knocked down before he went to bed certiantly didn't help things.

The real mistake he made was forgetting about Hiraktsu Sensei during his bike to school. She didn't even listen to his rushed excuses, and skipped directly to her strongest move, the "World Ending Destructive Meteor Detonation Punch"

At least his desk felt pleasently cool to the touch, and was an adequate place to sleep given how tired he was. He rested his cheek on the notched wood, and began to drift into fragmented half-sleep.

"Hey... Maybe class won't be so.."

SMASH

Apparently, Hiraktsu Sensei had enough MP left to deliver another one of her signature moves on Hachiman's sleeping form.

The pain in his stomach and fear of another one of the dreaded "Destructive Meteor Punch; World Ending Variation" forced him to stay awake the entire morning.

And Isshiki had the nerve to disturb his last bastion of rest, his lunch period.

Iroha had to burst into his tranquility with all of her cuteness, slyness, and "Ehhh? I'm sorry if you wanted to eat lunch with me. Such a transparent ploy is too obvious, please come at me more indirectly next time."

"Also, I really need your help, senpai! I've got some really heavy boxes, and it's not nice to make a girl do the grunt work, you knooow?"

What did this temptress take him for? He was Hikagaya Hachiman, lone wolf extrodinare, master of refusal.

So he said no. Of course he did. He didn't have that much of a sis-con, and even if he did, it definitely didn't extend to that sly fox.

...

..

.

What? Don't look at me like that. Girls are scary, y,knoooooooow?

...

Nontheless, Hachiman's arms were sore and aching from definitely not helping Isshiki move boxes into the Student Council room.

Today really was the worst.

So when Hachiman went to the service club, he was comforted by the familiar sight of Yukinoshinita sitting with all the presence and posture deserving of her title, the Ice Queen.

But something else familiar was missing.

"Where's Yui?"

"Yuigahama san has caught a small cold and had to be excused from school for the day."

"Yui catching a cold? That's unexpected."

"Unexpected? I don't expect someone of your reduced intellect to be able to understand higher level maths, but you should at least understand basic probability. There's nothing "unexpected" about it. Especially in the winter, anybody can catch a cold."

Yukinon stopped, and drew a delicate hand to her chin, as if she was in a state of deep contemplation.

"Perhaps you're right. Certianly, she seemed to catch it sooner then everybody else. Maybe spending too much time around a source of extreme toxicity weakened her immune system, or infected her."

"Can you stop treating me like a giant germ? Or a carrier of some plague?"

"That settles it. We have to put you under quarantine, Hikigerm-kun. For the safety of myself and Yuigahama, not to mention anybody else that comes in contact with you."

"Nobody else does come in contact with me. I'm a loner. I quarantine myself."

"Saying something like this so proudly..."

Hachiman snorted, and returned to reading his light novel.

* * *

"Oh, Hirakstu Sensei stopped by. She gave me a chessboard and was saying something about making sure you stayed engaged during clubtime"

Tch. Should have known that Hirakstu's vengeance went beyond petty violence.

"Would you care to play a game, Hikagaya kun?"

"No. I haven't finished this novel yet, and the protaganist has almost thrown his magic ring into the volcano."

"Ara? Is a chess game not exciting enough for your simplistic mind? Perhaps we make it more of consequence, and the loser has to listen to what the winner says."

I see right through you woman. It's obvious that Yukinon had the upper hand here, so playing against her was just begging to get more abuse.

"I refuse."

"I see... Hiraktsu san will be sorely dissapointed by that answer."

Are you threatening me? That's seriously scary, I concede. I'll do whatever you want.

"Fine,I'll play."

"As expected, Hiki-coward kun."

Tch. This was your idea. We could've just called it a day and forgetten about the whole thing.

Dispite my inward protests, the board was set up, and I was to play black.

Because of my high base stats, Chess came easily to me. I toyed with the game a while during elementary school, usually playing against myself or a teacher who felt sorry for me.

But Yukinoshinita had perfect base stats, and I was expecting to get absolutely crushed.

 _Standard Queen's Gambit Opening_

 _Queen's Gambit Declined_

 _Slav Defense_

And soon, the club-room was filled with the click-clack sound of pieces being moved across the board.

There's something wrong here though. Knowing Yukinoshinita, she was probabaly formally trained. Heck, knowing Yukinoshinita, she was probably qualified to play professionaly.

 _So why wasn't I losing?_

There was something distracting her, stopping her from playing to the level where she could usually. What was she preoccupied by? What could she be preoccupied by?

As I watched her, brow furrowed in concentration, a thought came to me.

"Are you still living in your apartment?"

Her eyes darted up to mine,and then back to the board

"No" she sighed. "My parents have been... difficult."

So that was the reason. Her parents have probably demanded her to stop living alone, and Yukinoshinita, the ever dutiful daughter, must have obliged.

And so she must have been worried about the near future when she had to face her family and slip back into the role of perfect daughter.

An opportunity! I'd have to sacrifice one of my best pieces to make this happen, but there's no reward without risk.

"Check"

There was a hint of suprise on Yukinoshinita's face, but it soon melted into a self-satisfactory smile as she moved her king with confidence.

Ha! You fell into my trap. I expected you to move there. Now all I have to do is... Hm... This is going to be a little harder then I thought.

The rest of the game was just me throwing everything I had at her progressively stronger defense while I lost piece by piece to the monster that is Yukinoshinita.

* * *

"Of course you would lose. I'm rated several deviations above the average chess player. While I am slightly suprised you know how to play at all, there is no possible way you could have won."

Hachiman notices that her hand was shaking a little. Faking confidence is no good,you knoooow?

"So as we agreed, you have to listen to my demands."

This felt oddly like entrapment..

Yukinishinto paused, and shifted nervously.

"St..stay here with me for a little longer."

Hachiman stared at her in bewilderment. After a second,she must have realized how it sounded.

She brought her hand up to her face and coughed into it daintily, faced flushed red.

Eyes averted, she went on her usual tirade. "As stated before, for the common good of the people, you can't be allowed to leave the room. You would infect everyone else with your disgusting fish-eyes. I am doing my altruistic duty by making sure you can't escape."

Somehow, this group of insults didn't hold the heat of the prevoius ones.

She peeked at him behind her hair, almost hestitantly.

Hachiman realized that she must've been delaying going home to the conflict between her and her parents. She was depending on him again. So why did that leave such a bitter taste in his mouth?

Whatever. This gave him an opportunity to catch up on his sleep anyway, and you can't say you relied on someone who wasn't conscious.

Hachiman was woken up ungently from his dreams of Totsuka (Hollowed be thy Name, his Reverence) by someone hitting his head with something hard. He lept up from his chair in shock,and made clumsy by the dregs of sleep, he tripped over himself and something else.

That particular something else wasn't the hard table surface he expected it to be. It was oddly soft, and held a pleasant smell of high-quality shampoo.

It also ended up underneath him during all the commotion, and was making small whimpering sounds on the edge of hearing.

What could it possibly be?

"Hik... Hikagaya-kun"

He opened his eyes and felt himself staring into blue-grey oceans of Yukinoshinita's eyes. She stared back at him, metal ruler held in one hand, half-forgetten.

She was rarely, if ever, dishevled, but her beauty was somehow magnified by her tousled hair and rumpled skirt.

Hachiman thought to himself about the nature of eyes.

They say eyes are windows to the soul. Because of this, people assume that it would be easy to understand someone through direct eye contact. But that's not true. The world would be a much more kind and open space if it was.

Windows can be smudged. They can be damaged. And most of the time, we use blinds to hide any weakness we might possess from prying eyes.

Impossibly, in this moment, he felt like he understood Yukinon blood and bone.

There were no lies, no prentenses. It felt ... genuine.

Hachiman found himself fascinated by the fear, loneliness and resignation he saw, all mixed into something too complex and too deep to fathom.

But as he found himself looking more closely, he saw her eyes burned with some other mysterious emotion. It was the reflection of the sunset across the ocean, something that melted through the otherwise untouchable Ice Queen.

Somehow, he felt himself being drawn to Yukinoshinita like a fly to a light. It was the same instict that wrenched the hand out of the fire, working in reverse. He felt himself inexplicably, inevitably pulled to her.

 _Her lips. Why do they look so soft?_

Closer. And closer.

"Hachiman! The tennis club needs someone to demonnstrate an underhand..."

The cheerful, way too loveable Totsuka Saika walked into the clubroom expecting the Service Club to recieve him as they usually did, and instead he found

Hachiman draped over Yukino,an inch apart.

"Sorry for interrupting... Yukino san. I didn't know you two were like that. I'll ask Hachiman later.."

Immediately the both of them sprang up, shocked out of their reverie, and started stammering denials.

"It's not like that! I just tripped over her. This is all a huge misunderstanding!"

"I am suprised as to how Hikagaya kun manages to dress himself in the morning, being as clumsy as he is. How he continues to screw up in everything he does never ceases to amaze me."

Totsuka glanced away from the two, and hurriedly scooted out of the room, disbelief clearly written on his face.

"Wait! You've got this wrong! Totsuka, let me explain!"

Hachiman chased his one-true love outside into the hallway.

Meanwhile, Yukinon went to brew the last batch of tea for the day. During the... alteraction, the tea had grown cold.

While she was waiting for the tea to reach just below boiling point, she kneaded her forehead with her fingers,frustrated. Frustrated at what, she couldn't fathom.

If you looked very closely she almost looked...almost disappointed, somehow?

 **A/N:**

 **Heya! I've decided to break into the Oregairu fandom. The show is really good, and there's not enough fics here, so I've decided to throw my hat into the mix.**

 **Getting back into writing, so feed back is really, really helpful guys. Reviews are nice. They're like candy. It helps me write**


	2. Spring

Why are all movies nowadays so bad?

There's poor acting, worse plot, and most movie premises these days are just sensationlist cash grabs. Actually, strike that, most movies these days are sensationalist cash grabs.

But wait! I hear a sound, as if a million riajus suddenly called out, and were abruptly silenced.

"How can you say the acting is bad! Don't you know the actors these days are much better than those in the past?"

The thing is, this is one of the rare times I agree with you scumbags. Back then, acting was an emerging field, and therefore not highly paid.

So now that the salaries have increased exponentially, expect that the number of aspiring actors increase exponentially.

But no matter how talented the actor is, they can't carry a character that simply does not work. Characters these days are written to be sex appeal, plot devices, or walking exposition.

And that means they end up flat and shallow . There's not a single person that is completely one-dimensional, even though riaajus try their best.

So actors try to fill the shoes of an impossibility, something that simply wouldn't work in the real world. And when they pile up inconsistencies on a character to add "depth", it gets even worse.

I'm fine with characters with contrasting aspects. In fact, if you're ever going to write a character, make sure they have some push and pull to them. But movie studios oblow this out of proportion, like they do with everything.

I can't stand the characters that basically become walking contradictions. Like the "Hero for Justice" that wants to save lives, but refuses to kill the mass-murdering villan that somehow escaped prison for the umpteenth time.

Or a unsocial high-school student suddenly ending up in the middle of a group of attractive girls.

Like seriously, when does that happen?

Who do you know that spends their time around attractive women, despite being a sel-proclaimed loner? Someone like this betrays the entire species of loners, and should just go die.

Wait. Something's off here.

Why does this sound like me?

I'm probably just assuming things again. Yuigahama is a nice girl, Yukinonishinita hates my guts, and Isshiki is the devil in high heels.

Speaking of, how did I let her drag me here?

* * *

Earlier in the day..

Plenty of people would call what Isshiki has "Effortless Charm." Guys everywhere would defintely be enraptured by her cuteness and the whole "Oh, I'm bad at this, please help me!" innocent vibe she gives off.

Not me.

In fact, it's not "Effortless" at all. She plots carefully, and abuses every single feminine power she has at her disposal. Seriously scary.

So when she breezed through the doors of the Service Club, and assumed the trademark Isshiki super-effective martial stance, I was already on edge.

What is the trademark Isshiki super-effective martial stance?

I'm glad you asked. You see, recently, I've had to spend more time with this fox,so I started studying her. Honestly, I don't know why she keeps calling me to help her.

The Isshiki super-effective martial stance is as follows: Tilt your head, around 45 degrees or so. Lean forward, make sure that the body does most of the leaning, not the neck. You run the risk of looking like a giraffe or an anteater if the neck is thrusted too far forward.

Wrap your hands behind your back, giving the double boost of the pretense of diligence, and making the chest area seem bigger. Purse the lips slightly, not too much, but just enough to make it seem like an unconcious action. Rotate the face so that you're pointed around a foot to the right of your target.

People aren't usually good looking straight on, and even if they are, slightly side profiles usually have maximum attractiveness.

All of this combines into one doozy of an attack.

But this wasn't why Isshiki was scary. Not even close. You see, other girls use variations of this move. Even Yuigahama does this to an extent. But to them, it's more instincual than anything. Like a habit picked up over time, instead of a planned action.

"People listen to me more when I do this, so I should do it more!" sorta thing.

Not Isshiki. Every part of the move was meticulously planned, rehearsed, and refined. She knows exactly what she's doing.

It's easier to enchant unwitting menfolk when you know the effect you have on them. But even when she has so many advantages over Yuigahama, her strengths are also her weaknesses. People are attracted to Yui because of her obvious lack of guile.

No matter how well you pretend at innocence, you will always fall short of actual innocence.

Sure, in first impressions Isshiki reigns supreme. But spend too long with her, and you will see cracks. Even a mildly observant riaaju would be able to sense that something was off. Hayama did, after all.

It was similar to Haruno, but Haruno had refined her art to a level where Isshiki couldn't approach.

"Hey Hikagaya-kun. You've been oddly silent "

But was she happier that way? Wouldn't forcing a facade be much harder than just being yourself?

"I don't think Hikki is listening to you."

Being a loner sure is great. I don't have to worry about that sort of thing. Plus, I get improved observational skills.

"Seeenpaaai, it's rude to ignore us, y'knooooooow?"

Yesiree, my perception is maxed out.

"HIKKI"

"Unh?"

I found myself shook out of my reverie by a pouting Yuigahama.

"Jeez, there you go, spacing out again. What were you thinking about anyway?"

I was thinking about someone in this very room, actually.

"Isshiki"

 _Wait_

Wait...

I might've just made a huge mistake.

"EHHH?"

"Hikagaya-kun, can you refrain from accosting underclassmen? While I understand that as a disgusting outcast, it might be hard to stop yourself from following through with your obvious sis-con, but at least make an effort.

Likewise, if you are to unsuccessfully pursue female attention, then at least aim at or above your own age. While still disgusting, it is forgivable if you decide to chase a woman of maturity as someone who can take care of you."

"I didn't know you felt that way about me, but my heart isn't ready to accept a confession. There are too many other people here, pick a better and more isolated place and I'll consider it."

Jesus.. that was an explosive reaction. Yuigahama was muttering something under her breath that sounded oddly like "another one? I thought it would at least be Yuki or me..."

Both Yuighama and Yukinonishinita both looked ready to explode at me. Isshiki had was looking at her feet, and her expression looked... secretly pleased? I needed to remedy this situation, and fast.

"No, no it's not like that. I was thinking about what work I would have to do for her next."

All three of the girls gave me a look of frank disbelief.

"No I'm being honest. The student council's been really busy lately, and I've had to help more then often. If I really had intentions on Isshiki, would I be as stupid to say that aloud?"

They still don't look convinced. Yukinon specifically.

"This is Hikagaya-kun we're talking about here. His knowledge of social propriety is almost zero. Plus, I don't think you're capable of thinking that far forward."

"Hikki wouldn't tell a lie, right? Right Hikki?"

If I needed to get out of here alive I had to divide and conquer. Yuigahama first.

"Only those who have pride need to lie. Lying is always harder then telling the truth, and I wouldn't be bothered to spend the effort."

Her expression is shifting a little, but I don't think that'll be enough. I need something to distract her, and fast.

"I think about you sometimes to, Yui."

I was expecting an expression of surprise, followed by an expression of disgust, and then her avoiding me for the rest of the week.

Well, I was right about the suprise.

But Yuigahama perked up, shifted in her seat, and her face took a deep blush. "Ohhh..."

She unsuccessfully tried to fight back a smile that was forming on her face.

Her hands cupper her cheeks in a latch ditch attempt to stop her reaction from being seen.

"I guess that's okay then."

She sat back down, clearly embarrased, while humming a small cheery tune to herself.

That's one down, one to go.

Why does Yukinoshinita look even angrier now? Actually, better question, why does Isshiki look slightly peeved?

Nevermind that, I have to focus on the threat in front of me.

"I'm not pursuing Iroha, Yukinoshinita. I plan to be a professional house-husband in the future."

Yukino's eyes narrowed.

"The only defining attribute that you have when women are taken into account is your sis-con. As far as we know, you have no other preferences when it comes to women. Why shouldn't I be concerned... ahem, for her saftey?"

"I've told you before haven't I? To work is to lose. I'm planning on marrying a women who can take care of me. I'm looking for someone who knows how to cook

 _Yukino nods_

preferably someone with a background in money

 _Yukino nods_

and someone who is mature and well read.

 _Yukino nods_

That's my ideal wife."

"That does make sense. What doesn't make sense is that it is exceedingly unlikely that someone of such high-caliber would choose you, of all people."

"Maybe I'll get lucky."

For some odd reason, Yukinonishinita blushed and looked away. "Yes, maybe you will.." she said under her breath, voice dwindling.

Whew. That takes care of that. I wonder why they weren't thoroughly disgusted by what I said.

Why does Iroha look even more peeved? This is starting to feel like whack-a-mole.

"Oh, by the way guys. I need to borrow Senpai for something about the student council."

Suscipions suddenly aroused, Yukinonishinita and Yuighama both looked at _me_. At me. Not Isshiki.

Why is life so unfair?

"Perhaps the entire Service Club would solve whatever problem you have more easily?"

"Senpai's been helping me for a long time. He knows the specifics of this problem."

"Do you really only need Hikki? You've been taking him more and more recently..."

Stop making me out to be some sort of barter material woman! I'm still human, I have rights y'knoooow?

"Don't worry, it'll be quick. Plus, that means less work for you guys."

Yukinon narrowed her eyes at me. And then sighed.

"We have no jurisdiction over what Hikgaya-kun chooses to do. Still, I believe whatever problem you have next time could be better approached with the entire club"

"Thanks! It'll only be a minute, I sweeaaar."

I didn't even know it was possible to extend the vowels in swear. Huh.

As Isshiki dragged me out of the Service Club, I felt murderous glares follow me. Spooky.

As the doors slammed shut, and as I was pulled into the relative privacy of the hallyway, Iroha spun around.

"Soooo, now that those two aren't here, is there anything you want to say to me?"

Iroha gave me a pointed look.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was just a slip of a toungue."

Iroha assumed super-effective martial stance position four, the one with the finger to the chin to give the pretense of thought.

"But I think I've learned about that. Isn't that called a fruedian slip? How did it go? Oh yeah, mistakes in conversation might indicate"

Her smile turned wicked

"hidden desires. Are you planning to confess to me today?"

Tch. This fox.

"I-It wasn't like that. It was an honest mistake. By the way, aren't you after Hayama? If I confessed to you, wouldn't that just inconvenience you?"

"Ehhh? Are you trying to get me to answer questions about a hypothetical confession to clear the way for your actual confession? In that case-"

I held up a hand to stop her. I could tell where this was going, and getting rejected twice in the same day felt like too much.

"Cut the crap. What do you want me for?"

In response she lowered her hand into her jacket, and flashed a few slips of paper.

 _Slips of paper_

Oh shit. The receipts

"The last date was a good reference, but there's a new bowling place opening up. You need come with me on a second date because,...uhh

She snapped her fingers

Oh right! I'm planning on taking Hayama there soon."

Why does that sound extraneous? Whatever, I couldn't afford to go anyway. I need to save my allowance for the new game coming out for Vita-Chan.

"In case you're planning on weasling out, Senpai..."

She looked meaningfully towards the receipts in her pocket.

like I had no choice.

I was going out with Iroha this weekend.

 **A/N:**

 **Heya! I'm back! Appreciated all the reviews, even that one guy who really seemed to hate Yukinon. I don't personally get it, but maybe it's a preference thing.**

 **Did anyone get to see the last Jedi? Good or nah?**

 **Oh also, do you guys want a continuation of last chapter, or this one?**


End file.
